jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Taka sobie ja/Where are you?... Albo bądź jak najdalej ode mnie, a ja znajdę fajniejsze osoby, warte mojego czasu.
Witam was na moim pierwszym opk! :))) Na początek kilka informacji: '- czasy teraźniejsze' '- bohaterowie są wyglądu jak w krótkometrażówce ,,Świt jeźdźców smoków"' '- oczywiście inny ubiór' '- chłopcy (Czkawka, Śledzik, Sączysmark) mają po 17 lat, a reszta (Astrid, Hedera, Szpadka, Mieczyk) mają jeszcze 16 - są jednego rocznika' '- na początku będzie ono w formie pamiętnika, a potem normalne' '- opowiadane w f. perspektyw.' No to zaczynamy :))) PS. pogrubione i takie normalne litery to moje myśli czy coś w tym stylu xd 'PROLOG' 'Perspektywa Astrid' Gdzie jesteś mój przyjacielu? Dlaczego nie ma ciebie przy mnie? Dlaczego mnie zostawiłaś kochana przyjaciółko? Ale ja jestem głupia. Idiotka do kwadratu. Dlaczego idiotka? Bo zaprzyjaniłam się z niewłaściwą osobą o imieniu Hedera. To taka brunetka - kręcone, długie włosy, ale potem je przemalowała na rudo. Może ją znacie, może nie. Wredna, niemiła, niszcząca inne znajomości. Taka średniego wzostu dziewczyna, która udaje przyjaciółkę, tylko wtedy, kiedy czegoś chce, a potem kopnie ciebie w dupie i ma głęboko w poważaniu :))). Tak zrobiła ze mną, ale to mały szczegół. Taki tyci tyci. Nic nie znaczący szczegół. A tak w ogóle, to witam was wszystkich. Jestem blondynką. Nie wierzcie w te stereotypy - to zazdrosne brunetki je wymyśliły. Dość w miarę długie włosy, często związane, niebieskie oczy, oryginalny styl ubierania. Nigdzie indziej takiej drugiej nie znajdziecie. Uczęszczam do Liceum Ogólnokszałącego w Berklindzie. Pierwsza E - ta najfajniejsza, bo wiadomo - ELITA. Może mnie znacie, a może nie. A faktycznie.. nie przedstawiłam się. Jestem Astrid - Astrid Hofferson - nie śmiać się, bo was znajde i z waszych twarzyczek znikną raz na zawsze te głupie uśmieszki, a wiem że się śmiejecie z mojego imienia... Mam dziwny charakter i osobowość. Jedni mówią, że jestem agresywna, a inni potulna jak baranek. Uprzejma, albo zadziorna. Mniejsza z tym... Zapewne już jesteście znudzeni, co? Napewno. No bo co czytać, jak jakaś licealistka tu się rozpisuje, nie? I pisze jakieś ceregiele.... Ja tu się rozpisuję, a powinnam przejść do sedna. Opowiem wam na początku o mojej przyjaźni - jak wcześniej zapewne się domyśliliście, tej fałszywej. Ale hola hola. A o prawdziwej mam nie pisać? A napiszę. Tylko najpierw o tej nieudanej się rozpiszę, żeby wszystko było pokolei, nie? No to...... może od początku? 'Rozdział I ''PAMIĘTNIK '''Perspektywa Astrid To był maj. Kwitły bzy. Było słonecznie. Byłam taką małą dziewczynką < czaicie bazę? byłam małą dziewczynką ;ooo>, która pragęła poznać świat na tyle, ile było to możliwe. Miałam wtedy z 5 lat i spotkałam ją. Mieszkającą niedaleko mnie dziewczynę o ciemnych, kręconych włosach - tak, Hederę. Była to jedyna dziewczyna w moim otoczeniu, no oprócz niej mieszkają nadal obok mnie Czkawka, Śledzik i Sączysmark. Codziennie się widziałyśmy się i spędzałyśmy czas. Dzieciństwo. Grałyśmy razem z chłopakami w piłkę nożną, siatkówkę, pokera oczywiście na ciastka i w wiele różnych zabaw typu: rodzinka, policjanci i złodzieje . Kiedy mieliśmy prawie sześć lat to mamy wysłały nas do szkoły - do zerówki. U nas w grupie było trzynaścioro dzieciorów i były najlepsze zabawy, bo w najlepszym gronie oczywiście! ;3 Nasza znajomość rozwijała się wspaniale. Poznałam bardzo ciekawe osoby, np. Klarę, Szpadkę, Mieczyka, Krzysia trzech Jędrków i Elize. Wtedy bardziej dogadywałam się z chłopakami, Klarą i Szpadką, a Hedera z Elizą jakoś niezabardzo. Owocem tej znajomości były od pierwszej klasy podstawówki do piątej, liczne docinki, skarżenie, wymyślanie plotek, nastawianie szkoły i wiele innych bezmózgich pomysłów wobec mojej osoby. Ta. Życie w podstawówce to była sielanka, nie? Ale zaczekajcie do gimbazy to sami zobaczycie jakie kwiatki siały Eliza z Hederą. W ciągu tych czterech lat moją przjaciółką została Klara. Niestety Szpadka w drugiej klasie musiała wyjechać, bo jej rodzina się przeprowadziła do innego miasta. Razem z Klarą spędzałyśmy czas z chłopakami. Wychodziliśmy na dwór na wiosnę i w lecie pograć w piłkę nożną, koszykówkę na boisku, pobiegać, poszukać grzybów. Tak poszukać grzybów, otóż w pobliżu boiska rosły sosny i w skutek tego rosły prawdziwki. My je zbieraliśmy, dawaliśmy rodzicom a oni płacili nam. A ten cały hajs zarobiony w tym biznesie przepadał w szkolnym sklepiku. Kupowaliśmy gumy, hektolitry wody, chipsy, chrupki i wiele innych cudaśnych rzeczy. W piątej klasie jakiś cud był normalnie - Hedera po tych cztrech latach nienawiści pogodziła się z nami. To był błąd. Przez nią pokłóciłam się z Klarą. Wtedy zdałam sobie sprawę, że stałam się drugą Hederą. Szukałam siebie w sobie i nie mogłam jej znaleźć. Gdzie tamten dzieciak, który miał w sobie wiarę?... Gdzie był ten uśmiech, który pocieszał innych? Gdzie ten charakter, który zawsze był silny? Gdzie ta dziewczyna, która miała pogodę ducha? Gdzie ta dziewczyna, która zadawała się z tymi co trzeba? Gdzie ona się podziała? Ona zniknęła... Pamiętajcie, kto z kim się zadaje - taki sam się staje. Zadając się z Hederą, zepsułam relacje z moją klasą... W szóstej klasie nie dałam za wygraną, aby Klara nie była już moją przyjaciółką. Posanowiłam o nią walczyć. Hedere to od razu ruszyło. Mówiła, że jest lepsza od niej, a tak naprawdę to siebie w tamtym momencie pogrążała. Na każdej lekcji próbowałam z nią rozmawiać - spławiała mnie, ale ja się nie poddałam. Pewnego dnia, moje starania opłaciły się. Klara odezwała się do mnie. - Klara! Zaczekaj! - krzyknęłam. - Co? Hedery nie ma to teraz chcesz ze mną przebywać? - zapytała oschle. - Co ty, żartujesz chyba. Nie miałam lepszej przyjaciółki od ciebie. Ja wiem, nawaliłam. Chcę ciebie za to bardzo przeprosić. - Ale się opamiętałaś... - powiedziała sarkastycznie. - Wiem. Doceniłam naszą przyjaźń dopiero wtedy, kiedy ją straciłam. Stałyśmy wtedy i patrzyłyśmy sobie w oczy, do których napłynęły łzy. Po chwili przytuliłyśmy się do siebie. Od tamtej pory nie rozstawałyśmy się i wszędzie chodziłyśmy razem - jak papużki niezłączki. Wtedy wiedziałam, że prawdziwa przyjaźń przetrwa wszytsko - nawet ,,zły urok". :))) Potem było gimnazjum. Gimnazjum.. Ach to kochane gimnazjum... Normalnie wspaniałe trzy lata, takie cudowne... - taki koszmar!!! Mówię wam w podsawówce było jak było, ale pierwszy rok gimbazy to horror! Nie dość, że chciałam zaprzyjanić się z nowymi kolegami i koleżankami w klasie, to Hedera z Elizą nastawiły klasę przeciwko mnie - na szczęście kilka osób na ich stronę nie przeszło. Pierwsza klasa. Pierwsza ce - ta najlepsza. Celebryci. Terror. Nie dość, że musisz poznawać szkołę to jeszcze Eliza naskarżyła nauczycielom, że ciągle ściągam i dlatego mam tak dobre oceny. A tak nie było. Nie byłam nią. Zawsze sumiennie przygotowywałam się do każdego sprawdzianu, kartkówki i odpowiedzi. Na szczęście niektórzy nauczyciele nie wierzyli w te durne plotki. Pan od geografi tak w nie wierzył, że nie dawał mi przez całą gimbaze spokoju. Non stop starał się mnie zagiąć, ale uczyłam się i nie było tak łatwo. Najbardziej lubiłam fizykę i chemię, które uczyła nas ta sama nauczycielka - pani Miłowska, inaczej pani ,,Śmieszna". Ona tak fajnie na nas mówi typu: ,,kociaczki, misiaczki, mordeczki wy moje dlaczego się nie uczycie?! Przecież wy moglibyście tą klasę a pobić o niewiadomo ile." Jedna z nielicznych, która w nasze możliwości wierzyła. Tak samo jak pani od matmy - nasza wycha - i pani od historii. Byliśmy ich ulubieńcami. W tym czasie tylko Klara z Czkawką i kilka chłopaków nie odwrócili się odemnie. Zawsze mogłam na nich liczyć. Bardzo zbliżyliśmy się do siebie. Zwłaszcza ja z Czkawką, a Klara z Jędrkiem. Po paru tygodniach byliśmy oficjalnie parą < ja z Czkawką oczywiście xdd>, a Klara ukrywała się jeszcze z Jędrkiem. Może oni jeszcze nie byli na to gotowi? Nie wiem, ale ja wiedziałam, że z Czkawką mogę iść przez życie. Razem siedzieliśmy na każdej lekcji. Oczywiście Hedera wepchała się też w nasz związek. Nasłała na nas taką Oliwię. Taka strasznie nachalna dziewczyna. Rozmawiała z Czkawką, a kiedy zobaczyła, że idę, pocałowała go. Ja wtedy uciekłam. Potem uzgodniliśmy z Czkawką, że narazie przyjaźń. I tak się stało. Nic się nie zmieniło między - nadal byliśmy tymi najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. W tym czasie dostaliśmy wspaniałą niespodziankę od losu - Szpadka do nas wróciła, do naszej klasy. Kiedy zobaczyliśmy ją po raz pierwszy to się na nią rzuciliśmy wszyscy razem, a potem współnie płakaliśmy. Ci nowi w naszej klasie, czyli Malwina, Adam, Waldek, Judyta, Ilona, Miłosz nie wiedzieli co się dzieje. Oczywiście Eliza wkroczyła do akcji i zaprzyjaźniła się ze Szpadką < zaprzyjaźniła - zrobiła z niej swoją marionetkę do zabawy >. Hedera nastawiła strasznie Malwinę wobec mnie, ale po pewnym czasie jej dziadek umarł. Nikt nie pocieszał jej - zwłaszcza Hedera. Ona była strasznie smutna. No dobra dokuczała mi, ale ja nie postąpię jak ona, będę sobą. Razem z Klarą, Czkawką i Jędrkiem poszliśmy do niej i pocieszaliśmy ją.'' Zobaczyliśmy w niej ciepłą, miłą osobę, która teraz cierpi, a nie złośnicę i dręczycielkę. Zaprzyjaźniłyśmy się. Mój wróg został moim przyjacielem, a przyjaciel wrogiem.'' Szpadka była strasznie nieszczęśliwa z powodu Elizy - ona ją wykorzystywała i przypisywała sobie jej zasługi. Idąc z Czkawką zobaczyłam jak siedzi na ławce i płacze. - Zaraz przyjdę - powiedziałam do Czkawki, który złapał mnie za rękę. Podeszłam i usiadłam obok niej. Szpadka położyła głowę na moim ramieniu. - Ona mnie wykorzystuje. Przyjmuje sobie moja dokonania. Jaki człowiek robi takie rzeczy? - Eliza. Ona nie jest człowiekiem. - Racja. Ona jest małą wredną s*ką. Nic nie wartą dla środowiska. - Nigdy się nie zmieni. Będzie nędzną zakałą społeczeństwa, która sprawia, że człowiek ma ochotę ją wywieźć za granicę, aby podokuczała gdzie indziej. Zaśmiała się. - Co? - zapytałam się. - Nic. Wiesz, dziekuję. Ona nie miała racji rozsiewając plotki na twój temat. - Wiem, ale ci prawdziwi zawsze będą przy mnie. - powiedziałam patrząc na Czkawkę, Malwinę, Klarę i Jędrka. - Mmm.. Czkawka. Wy byliście razem, prawda? - Tak, ale Hedera zepsuła wszystko. - I wy nadal jesteście przyjaciółmi? - Prawdziwej przyjaźni nic nie zniszczy. - Szkoda, że ja tak nie mam. - Zobaczysz, niedługo może spotkasz swojego przyjaciela. - Dziękuję. - To co... Misia na poprawę humoru? - Pewnie. Przytuliłyśmy się. Od tamtej pory Szpadka przebywała z nami.'' Z biegiem czasu zobaczyłyśmy, że jesteśmy bardzo do siebie podobne. Nie wiedziałam, że takie małe szczegóły mogą nas ze sobą zbiżyć.'' Wakacje minęły wspaniale. Co tydzień nasza paczka umawiała się na pizzy i spędzaliśmy mile czas. Graliśmy w piłkę nożną, kosza, ręczną i siatke. To był super czas, spędzony w świetnym gronie. Oczywiście z Czkawką spotykaliśmy się codziennie, jako tylko przyjaciele - nic więcej. Druga klasa gimnazjum.... Moja przyjaźń ze Szpadką rozwijała się. Zyskałam nową przyjaciółkę, ale nie zapomniałam o starej. Nie miałam zamiaru zapominać o nich. Mimo, że Szpadka dołączyła do naszej grupy to przyjaciół się nie porzuca, prawda? Nasza paczka siedziała zawsze w tym samym rzędzie - czyli pod oknem i zawsze w tych samych parach. W ostatniej ławce ja z Czkawką, przed nami Klara z Jędrkiem, a przed nimi Malwina ze Szpadką. Każdy się dziwił, że taka paczka może zdziałać wiele. Zawsze w tej samej drużynie na w-fie, zawsze robimy projekty razem. W drugiej klasie zmienili nam się niektórzy nauczyciele. Historię uczy nas taki fajny, starszy pan, który zwie się Stanisław Kowalski. A jak on prowadzi fajnie lekcje. Wszystko na luzie i jak nas nazywa. /na początku było: ,,panno Hofferson", potem ,,panienko Hofferson", następnie ,,panienko Astriś" a teraz ,,Astriś". Nie wiem czy to mu sprawia frajde, czy tak mnie lubi, po prostu nikt tego nie jest świadomy. Zmienił się nauczyciel od w-fu dziewczyn. Zamiast bardzo miłej i sympatycznej pani Małek, teraz uczy nas jakiś Czesław Wacław Inkiewicz, inaczej ,,Wacek". Ten facio się na mnie uwziął! Nie może chyba przeżyć tego, że lepiej gram od niego i rozumiem zasady gier. Po prostu FACK LOGIC! Tego to naprawde nikt nie ogarnie... Moje relacje z przyjaciółmi były super. Ale najbardziej wkurzające były pytania od innych typu: ,,A dlacego juz nie jestes z Czkawkom?" ,,Cy coś się między wami popsuło?" ,,Cy ciągle o nim myślisz?" ,,Cy uwazas, że jest słodkii?" ,,Cy nadal go kochass?" NAPRAWDE, NIE SĄ FAJNYMI PYTANIAMI... Po prostu masakra.... A te spojrzenia dziewczyn na niego, kiedy przechodziliśmy razem - normalnie wydrapałabym im je... No co poradzić - ZAZDROŚĆ. Ta.... Pewien dzień jakoś tak dziwnie zminił nasze życie. Kwiecień. Słonecznie. Bezchmurnie. Ciepło - bardzo ciepło. Poszliśmy na spacer. Czkawka był ubrany w czarną bluzkę z białym napisem: ,,No chodź, daj misia", jeansy i czerwwone Conversy. Ja miałam na sobie malinową bluzkę na ramionach, spódnicę w kwiaty i czerwone Conversy. Tak, oboje kochamy te buty. Był piękny krajobraz. Zielona trawa, różnokolorowe kwiaty - po prostu piękne widoki. Szliśmy i spędzaliśmy miło czas - wspominaliśmy wcześniejsze lata. - Pamiętasz jak wychodziliśmy na dwór w podstawówce? - zapytał. - Pewnie. Nigdy tego nie zapomnę, zwłaszcza pierwszej gimnazjum. - odpowiedziałam. On uśmiechnął się do mnie. Złapał mnie za rękę. To chyba oznacza początek tego co było.. W sumie cieszę się z tego, bo brakowało mi dotyku jego dłoni, tych uśmiechów i jego u mojego boku. Stanęliśmy. Nie puściliśmy się. - To co Astriś? Zaczniemy od nowa? - To co panie Hotdog może będziemy szczęśliwi? I stało się. Pocałował mnie, co przybiło pieczęć naszego związku. Cieszyłam się i to bardzo. '' Eliza z Hederą nadal próbowały mnie denerwować - udawało im się, ale nie pokazywałam im tego, więc psułam im te ich humroki. Najważniejsze było dla mnie to, że są moi przyjaciele przy mnie - reszta mnie nie obchodziła. Takie chwile jak te są czymś wspaniałym - niepowtarzalnym. One są nietypowe - jedyne w swoim rodzaju. Nie zdarzają się zbyt często, ale ich się nie zapomina. Pozostaną one na zawsze w naszej pamięci. Niestety Szpadka nie wiedziała jaka na prawde jest Hedera. Niestety dowiedziała się o tym w dość nieprzyjemny sposób... Matka Hedery próbowała rozbić rodzinę Szpadki. Próbowała uwieść jej tatę, ale na całe szczęście nic się nie stało i pan Thorston wysłał matke Hedery z kwitkiem. Kiedy Szpadka mówiła mi o tym po raz pierwszy to nie mogłam w to uwierzyć. Kto normalny takie rzeczy robi?! Aaaa... faktycznie - Hedera i jej rodzina nie są normalne.... No że też o tym zapomniałam. Wpierałam moją przyjaciółkę na tyle, ile mogłam. Wiedziała, że zawsze może na mnie liczyć, tak jak na Klare, Jędrka, Malwine i Czkawke. Nasza paczka sie nie rozpadnie, mimo że pójdziemy do innych szkół. Po tym jak próba zniszczenia rodziny Szpadki się nie powiodło to Hedera była taka milutka.... Normalnie żygac się chciało.... Ta małpa jest nie warta czyjegoś zainteresowania.... Była fizyka u pani Śmiesznej. Dyskutowała właśnie z Cycem. - Ale proszę pani, ja nie zasługiwałem na tą ocenę niedostateczną, bo wykonałem karte pracy na lekcji i nie popełniłem przy tym żadnego błędu, więc nie rozumiem dlaczego otrzymałem taką ocenę za tak sumiennie wykonaną pracę. - mówił Krzysio. - Hahahahahahaha, oj Krzysiu, kotku, dostałeś tą ocenę, bo bezczelnie zabrałeś z mojego biurka pracę Astrid i ją przepisałeś, ale faktem jest to, że nie popełniłeś żadnego błędu w przepisywaniu. - odpowiedziała nauczycielka. - Ale to nie ja! To jakaś nadprzyrodzona siła mnie do tego skłoniła i to naprawdę nie byłem ja. - tłumaczył się dalej Krzysio. - Hahahahahahaha, oj Krzysiu, słoneczko, misiaczku, przyjdź kiedy się nauczysz o prądzie elektrycznym to pogadamy o poprawie tej oceny. - No ale ja przecież pani tłumaczę, że to ja bezbłędnie zrobiłem. - Właśnie, że popełniłeś jeden błąd. - Jaki? - Przepisałeś, zamiast zrobić to samemu. Ale trzeba przyznać, że z twoja gadką to możesz iść spokojnie na prawnika. - Przynajmniej tyle dobrego. - mamrotał Krzysio. Siedziałam ze Szpadką i Czkawką w ostatniej ławce od okna, a do nas odwrócili się siedzący przed nami Jędruś, Klara i Malwina . Śmialiśmy się z tego, że nie wiem. Malwina nagrała to na swojego Samsunga Galaxy S3, a Klara na Samsunga Galaxy S3 mini. Oglądaliśmy to potem non stop i zawsze się śmialiśmy. I wtedy podeszła do nas Hedera. - Cześć Szpadka. - zaczęła. - Odejdź stąd. Nie chcę ciebie znać nie rozumiesz? - Ale... - Spadaj! Odeszła. Atmosfera była dość napięta, ale Jędruś włączył na ful śmiech jej małej siostrzyczki Jagienki. No nie mogliśmy się powstrzymać i śmialiśmy się jak nigdy. Ja prawie spadłam z krzesełka - na szczęście Czkawka mnie złapał. Śmieszne jest też to, że na historii i WOSie, które uczy nas pan Stasio, to od kiedy jestem znowu z Czkawką to pan Kowalski przesiada mnie do siebie do biurka, gdzie razem siedzimy. Nie wiem dlaczego to robi. Zawsze, kiedy zadzwoni dzwonek i Czkawka próbuje mnie pocałować to pan Stasio od razu nadstawia mu swojej ręki. To nawet jest takie słodkie :D Musi mnie chyba lubić.. A mi to schlebia. Jesteśmy jedyną klasą, z którą pan Stasio wydurnia się, śmieje, opowiada sprośne kawały i wgl takie luźne lekcje prowadzi. A no tak - zapomniałam o czymś wspomnieć. Mój kochany tatuś mnie zostawił i poszedł do innej kobiety, matki Hedery - ale to taki mały szczegół, taki tyci tyci. To może dlatego pan Stasio tak mnie lubi i próbuje zastąpić mi ojca? Z tego co wiem to ma żonę, ale nie ma dzieci. Raz po WOSie Czkawka złapał mnie za rękę i podeszliśmy do pana. Nie wiedziałam o co chodzi. - Proszę pana, mam pytanie. - Tak panie Hotdog? - powiedział nauczyciel. Czkawka pokazał POKER FACE'a, a ja nie mogłam się powtrzymać się od śmiechu - z resztą zawsze, kiedy pan Kowalski tak nazywa Czkawke. - Dlaczego nie pozwala mi pan siedzieć z Astrid na lekcjach? - Bo ona ma się uczyć, a nie gapić się tylko na siebie. Nie chcę, aby pogorszyła się w nauce. - Ale tak na pewno nie będzie. - No dobra, usiądziecie razem w ławce w czerwcu. I bez żadnego ale. Wtedy przytuliłam się do pana Stasia. - Dziękuję proszę pana. - posłałam mu serdeczny uśmiech. - Tylko bez żadnego gilgtania i takich tam podobnych czynności! - Nic nie obiecuję proszę pana! - powiedział po czym pocałował mnie w policzek. Wyszliśmy z sali, ale słyszeliśmy jak nauczyciel się śmieje. '''NEXT W czerwcu, tak jak pan Stasio obiecał - siedziałam już w ławce z Czkawką. Lekcje były luźne. Gadaliśmy, graliśmy w państwa miasta, statki, kółko i krzyżyk, rysowaliśmy, słuchaliśmy muzyki, graliśmy na telefonie i oczywiście na niejakim portalu społecznościowym, co zwie się Facebook siedzieliśmy. Ten rok należał do jednych z udanych. A dlaczego? Oto uzasadnienia: 1. jestem ponownie z Czkawką ♥ 2. zbliżyłam się bardziej ze Szpadką 3. okazało się, że moi przyjaciele są tymi prawdziwymi 4. nie mam już kłótni w domu, bo nie ma mojego kochanego tatusia :))) 5. reszta klasy się do naszej paczki przekonała 6. Hedera, Eliza, Judyta, Ilona i Maja zostały same. Wakacje minęły tak samo jak poprzednie, więc nie muszę chyba już ich opisywać. Trzecia klasa gimnazjum. Nadal byłam z Czkawką. Klara była z Jędrkiem. Malwina i Eliza były nadal moimi przyjaciółkami. Cudny początek roku, ale koniec niezabardzo. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale zaczęłam się cześciej kłócić ze Szpadką. Same tego nie rozumiałyśmy. Najdziwniejsze w tym wszystkim był fakt, że Hedera ją przeprosiła, a ona jej wybaczyła... Ja tego nie rozumiałam. Ta czarna małpa wykorzystywała wszystkie nasze kłótnie, aby Szpadka stanęła po jej stronie. W tym roku czekały nas testy gimnazjalne oraz bierzmowanie. Ostro się do tego przygotowywaliśmy. Postanowiłam, że na bierzmowanie wezmę imię Berenika. Malwina wzięła Oliwia, Szpadka - Wiktoria, Klara - Lena, Czkawka - Ksawery , Jędrek - Krysztof i tyle wymieniam bo reszty nie pamiętam. Nawet nie spodziewaliśmy tego, że tak szybko te kilka miesięcy zleci. Już pierwszy dzień testów - polski i WOS z historią. W między czasie były moje urodziny ^^ Impreza została przełożona na sobote popołudniu po testach i po bierzmowaniu - tak bierzowanie mieliśmy w sobote przez bibą. Wszystko poszło jak najlepiej. Najlepsze jest to, że polonistka truła nas, że będzie na 100% rozprawka, a dostaliśmy opowiadanie. Taka radość na sali. Kolejnego dnia pisaliśmy matematykę i przyrodniczę, czyli chemię, fizykę, biologię i geografię. Napisałam dobrze, ale źle się czułam, bo Hedera już przekonała Szpadkę do siebie i moja kochana przyjaciółka nawet cześć mi nie odpowiedziała... Tak samo było na testach języcznych... Nie chciało mi się żyć. Straciłam sens życia. Ta małpa dopieła swego... Jak takie osoby chcą nazywać się człowiekiem? Przcież człowiek tak się nie zachowuje... Tak zachowuje się jedynie jakichś szympans i nic więcej! ''Na szczęście byli przy mnie przyjaciele i Czkawka. '' '''''Co ja bez nich zrobiłabym? Jedynie zginęłabym marnie... Dałabym się zgładzić tej mendzie. Ale tak nie jest. Oni dodają mi siły. Sprawiają, że z uśmiechem wstaję każdego dnia. '' ''Sprawiają, że chce mi się żyć. Po prostu ich kocham. To są moje dekle, ale za to jakie cudowne i kochane. '' ''O lepszych przyjaciołach nie marzyłam. ♥ Rozdział może być? ^^ Piszcie wrażenia w komach i czy warto kontynuować to opko :)) Przepraszam za jakieś błędy ;/ Dziś niestety krótki, bo czasu brak ;c 1 kom = moja satysfakcja i chęć do dalszego pisania ;3 ''' '''Powiedz o tym opku wszytskim znajomym i komu tylko chcesz! :D Do następnego razu! ;p ''' '''DZIĘKUJĘ ZA TE WSPANIAŁE KOMENTARZE! ♥ '''Chcesz coś o mnie wiedzieć? Wbijaj tu! -> '''http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Użytkownik:Taka_sobie_ja Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach